Black Ops
thumb|300pxDie Black Operations, auch unter dem Kürzel Black Ops bzw. Black-Ops bekannt, sind trainierte Auftragsmörder der US-amerikanischen Regierung. In Half-Life, dessen Fan-Remake Black Mesa und Half-Life: Opposing Force ''werden sie von der US-Regierung zur Black Mesa Research Facility geschickt, um alle Zeugen und Spuren der Resonanzkaskade zu beseitigen. Dabei töten sie nicht nur die außerirdischen Invasoren von Xen und die Mitarbeiter von Black Mesa, sondern greifen auch die ebenfalls von der US-Regierung entsendeten Truppen der HECU an. Sie besitzen männliche und weibliche Mitglieder. In ''Opposing Force erfährt man, dass sie die Research Facility mithilfe einer Atomwaffe zerstörten, um alle Spuren zu beseitigen. Geschichte Half-Life & Black Mesa Ihren ersten Auftritt haben die Black Ops im Sektor E während des Half-Life-Kapitels Festnahme, wo sie bereits zu Beginn einen Sicherheitsmann der Research Facility vor den Augen von Gordon Freeman töten. Einen weiteren Auftritt haben sie im Sektor F im Kapitel Lambda Kern. Freeman trifft während des gesamten Hauptspiels nur auf weibliche Black Ops. Die weiblichen Vertreter der Black Ops sind äußerst beweglich und flink, weshalb sie schneller als alle anderen Gegner des Spiels sind und zusätzlich extrem hoch springen können. Sie tragen schwarze Kampfanzüge und nutzen Nachtsichtgeräte, die über Headsets mit Mikrofonen verfügen. Allerdings sprechen sie bei keinem ihrer Auftritte miteinander oder zu Freeman. Sie sind mit Granaten und einer Glock 17 ausgerüstet, die über einen Schalldämpfer verfügt. Im Nahkampf attackieren sie den Spieler mit einer Abfolge an gezielten Tritten. Im ersten Half-Life wurde noch nicht darauf hingewiesen, dass die Black Ops und HECU auch gegeneinander kämpfen. Auch wenn die weiblichen Black Ops im Spiel selbst nie auf Mitglieder der HECU treffen, sind die beiden Gruppen im Spielcode als Verbündete vermerkt, die einander nicht attackieren. Daher vermuteten viele Spieler, dass die Black Ops zur Unterstützung der Marines geschickt wurden, zumal es keine separate Geschichte zu diesen gab. Einige Fan-Karten nutzten die beiden Gruppen vor der Veröffentlichung von Opposing Force auch als Verbündete, die auf diesen Seite an Seite kämpften. Aufgrund der Umstände kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass die Black Ops ursprünglich tatsächlich zur Hilfe der HECU geschickt wurden, die Übrigen aber mit der Belegschaft von Black Mesa auslöschen sollten, nachdem die Marines den Rückzugsbefehl erhalten hatten und manche nicht evakuiert werden konnten. Erst in Opposing Force wurden den Spielern nähere Informationen zu den Black Ops mitgeteilt. Hinter den Kulissen *Ursprünglich sollten die weiblichen Black Ops Armbrüste verwenden, was man kurzfristig änderte. Am Gürtel ihrer Modelle kann man nach wie vor Köcher mit Pfeilen für diese sehen. *Anders als die HECU-Truppen sprechen die weiblichen Black Ops in Half-Life niemals zu Gordon und wurden dementsprechend auch nicht vertont. *Ein früheres Modell der weiblichen Black Ops nutzte eine gelbe Nachtsichtbrille, die man später durch die heutige rote ersetzte. *In den Modelldateien von Opposing Force lässt sich der Hinweis finden, dass die männlichen Black Ops ursprünglich auch Blendgranaten verwenden sollten. *Frühe Konzeptzeichnungen für Quiver, einem Vorgänger von Half-Life, zeigten Spezialeinheiten der CIA, von denen eine weiblich war. Vermutlich basierten die Black Ops auf diesen. *In Half-Life wackelten die Brüste der weiblichen Black Ops übertrieben stark, wenn sie sich bewegten. Für Opposing Force und den Half-Life-Port für die PlayStation 2 änderte man dies. *Für Half-Life 2 plante man mit den Combine-Assassinen eine Art Nachfolger für die weiblichen Black Ops ein, was man jedoch wieder entfernte. *Urpsprünglich sollte die CIA vier verschiedene Arten von Sondereinheiten nach Black Mesa schicken, was man für die finale Fassung des Spiels aber massiv änderte. Zwei davon waren die im Spiel verwendeten CIA-Einheiten, sprich der männliche und der weibliche Black Ops, die man auf Konzeptzeichnungen als "Light Attack / CIA Soldier" und "Special Weapons / CIA Assassin" bezeichnete. Während man das finale Design, wie bei Konzeptzeichnungen üblich, abänderte, wurden auch einige ursprünglich geplanten Fähigkeiten des männlichen Attentäters verworfen. Dieser sollte Gordon Freeman auch im Wasser bekämpfen und mit Wurfmessern attackieren können. Die anderen beiden tatsächlich verworfenen Einheiten waren mit einem viel größeren Anteil an Science-Fiction-Elementen geplant. Bei dem "Special Attack / CIA Psionic Soldier" sollte es sich um einen kleinen aber hochintelligenten Mann mit einem übergroßen Gehirn und, ähnlich wie beim verworfenen Kingpin, psionischen Fähigkeiten handeln, der eine "Gehirnkanone" nutzen sollte. Der "Special Unit, aka The Butcher / CIA Soldier" sollte mit einem mächtigen Kampfanzug ausgestattet sein, der u.a. über zwei rotierende Sägeblätter anstelle der Hände verfügen sollte. *Wenn man den nicht-kanonischen Schwierigkeitsgrad 'Schwer' spielt, verfügen die weiblichen Back Ops zusätzlich über eine Tarnvorrichtung, durch die sie im Kampf teilweise unsichtbar werden können. Eine ähnliche Vorrichtung verwendet auch die Spy-Klasse aus der Team Fortress-Reihe, welche Valve nach der Fertigstellung von Half-Life aufkaufte. Trivia *In manchen Fällen, wenn eine weibliche Attentäterin beim Laufen in den Rücken geschossen wird und dadurch stirbt, schnappt ihr Nachtsichtgerät nach oben und gibt die Sicht auf ihre blauen (in Half-Life) oder braunen (in Opposing Force) Augen frei. Zusätzlich legen sie ihre Beine übereinander und bleiben auf der linken Seite liegen. *Das Modell der weiblichen Attentäterin aus Half-Life hat blaue Augen, das aus Opposing Force besitzt hingegen braune. Des Weiteren trägt es keine Granaten am Gürtel. Auch verfügen die Texturen über eine geringere Auflösung und der Schalldämpfer der Glock verwendet einen dunkleren Grauton. Zusätzlich ist der gesamte Aufbau dieser dünner. *In dem DLC The Secret Armory of General Knoxx für das 2009 erschienene Borderlands von Gearbox Software tritt ein Gegner namens "Lance Assassin" auf, welche den weiblichen Black Ops ähnlich sieht und sich auch so ähnlich verhält wie diese. Diese Parallele könnte von der Arbeit Gearbox' and den Erweiterungen zu Half-Life stammen. *Die weiblichen Black Ops in Half-Life: Source haben eine höhere Schussrate und schießen manchmal in einem automatischen Schussmodus, ohne dabei an Genauigkeit zu verlieren. *Die weiblichen Attentäterinnen neigen eher dazu wegzuspringen oder wegzurennen, anstelle ihre Nahkampfangriffe zu nutzen, wenn der Spieler ihnen zu nahe kommt. Galerie Vor der Veröffentlichung CIA Soldier 1.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung für die weibliche CIA-Soldatin. CIA Soldier 2.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung für den CIA-Attentäter. CIA Soldier 3.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung für den "Brainboy" der CIA. CIA Soldier 4.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung für den männlichen CIA-Soldaten. Surface Tension Plan.jpg|Konzept für das Kapitel Oberflächenspannung in Half-Life, welches in der oberen, rechten Ecke über ein offenes Gelände für die Black Ops verfügen sollte. Alte Werbung Black Ops.jpg|Alte Werbung, welche die Armbrust und eine reale Darbietung der Attentäterin nutzte. "Sie ist klug, hat einen großartigen Charakter und weiß, dass der Weg in das Herz eines jeden Mannes durch sein Brustbein geht." Black Ops Render.jpg|Frühes, hochauflösendes Render-Modell der Attentäterin. Frühes Modell der Attentäterin.jpg|Frühes, hochauflösendes Render-Modell der Attentäterin mit Messer. Bilder aus dem Spiel Black Ops Weib.jpg|Die weibliche Black Op. Black Ops Weib. Tritt.jpg|Die Nahkampfanimation der weiblichen Black Op. Black Op Deckung.jpg|Die Deckungsanimation der weiblichen Animation. Black Ops Weib. 4.jpg|Die weibliche Black Op aus Oppossing Force. Black Ops Män..jpg|Der männliche Black Op aus Opposing Force. Black Ops Män. 2.jpg|Ein alternativer Skin für den männlichen Black Op. Black Ops Män. 3.jpg|Ebenfalls. Apache Black Ops.jpg|Der Apache der Black Ops. Osprey Black Ops.jpg|Der (geschnittene) Osprey der Black Ops. BO Tarnung.jpg|Ein weiblicher Black Ops schießt im Tarnmodus auf Gordon. BO Tarnung 2.jpg|Zwei weibliche Black Ops schießen im Tarnmodus auf Gordon. BO Tarnung 3.jpg|Ein weiblicher Black Ops wirft im Tarnmodus eine Granate nach Gordon. Kategorie:Fraktionen (Half-Life) Kategorie:Gegner (Half-Life) Kategorie:Black Ops Kategorie:Half-Life